Olibu
|Race=Human |Gender=Male |FamConnect= King Kai (mentor) Goku (comrade) Mijorin (comrade) Sarta (comrade) }} Olibu (オリブー) is a deceased fighter representing the North Quadrant in the Other World Tournament. He is King Kai's greatest fighter next to Goku. Overview Appearance Olibu appears as a fair skinned man with long blonde hair and purple eyes. He is very tall, at least two feet taller than Goku, and has a large muscular body. He dons white Ancient Greek-style robes with brown suspenders and belt, wears white bands on his wrists and shins, and dons large light brown boots. He also wears an orange headband. Name His name is based on "olive", the name of a species of tree and its fruit which is an important food crop in Italy, Spain and especially in Greece among other countries around the Mediterranean. Biography King Kai stated that most of Earth's heroic legends are based on Olibu's acts of heroism during his life. It is implied in an anime filler that Korin Tower on Earth could have been built to honor him. After his acts of great heroism during his lifetime, Olibu was granted access to live and train on the Grand Kai's planet. He was working on his 10,000 years of training when Goku meets him in the Other World. During the Other World Tournament, Olibu beats Chapuchai, and later battles but loses to Pikkon in the quarter-finals. Olibu makes a cameo appearance, along with Mijorin and Maraikoh, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. During the Kid Buu Saga, he is seen with another fighter sparring with Yamcha, and taunted Kid Buu along with Pikkon. Kid Buu almost destroys Olibu with the Shocking Ball, but instead decides to fight Goku and Vegeta when he senses their energy. Olibu's last appearance in Dragon Ball Z is when he, along with hundreds of other fighters, watch Goku's battle with Kid Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect" Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Chasing Energy Ball' – A blue energy ball that has the ability to home in on its target. Olibu used it against Pikkon during the quarter-finals of the Other World Tournament. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – Used during the Kid Buu Saga. Major Battles *Olibu vs. Chapuchai *Olibu vs. Pikkon *Olibu & Gorilla vs. Yamcha *Olibu and Pikkon vs. Kid Buu Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice actors *'FUNimation dub': Rick Robertson *'Ocean Group dub': Dale Wilson *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sérgio Moreno Trivia *According to the booklet included with FUNimation Entertainment's Dragon Box Five, his character design is essentially Recoome's body with Android 16's face. *Olibu may be based on Hercules in terms of having "heroic legends" being based on him, as King Kai himself suggested and because his name resembles "Olympus", the Greek mountain where the Greek gods' kingdom was stated to be located. He also resembles He-Man from the Masters of the Universe series, and bears some resemblance to Conan the Barbarian as well as Thor from Marvel Comics, which are all based on the same Hercules-type hero archetype. Gallery See also *Olibu (Collectibles) References pt-br:Olive Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Filler characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased